MissFlutterPie: Starkit's Prophecy
by MissFlutterPie
Summary: I'm going to be like everyone else and commentate Starkit's Prophecy instead of working on my other stories! Join me as I venture into and hopefully not die of horror halfway through! Remember to read, review, follow, fave and read my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm writing another story instead of freaking updating the ones I have! Today I'm commentating Starkits Prophecy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Starkits a Prophecy, and only own my sarcastic commentary.**

**Let us begin!**

ALLIANCES

ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **No**.

btw its set afte rsunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **What? **

**DaisyPaw? Why? Whyyyyyy?**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabbytom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

IceFire-white she cat

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **HAHAHAHAHAHA GAAAY!**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **Lies!**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye **Grnee?**

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **What?**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **Dawnsparkle? Lmao! Wait... JAYFEATHERS KIT? AS IN JAYFEATHER, THE MEDICINE CAT OF THUNDERCLAN, ONE OF THE THREE'S KITS? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **Blue and purple blue and purple blue and purple... No! Why is she purple? Why are her eyes orange? Why does she have a star on her head? Is she a... Mary-Sue?**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **What's with the random 0?**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **She's an elder now? Why?**

**Wait, that's it? Where are Whitewing's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit?**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Chpater oen prouloge

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **Like eyes usually are.**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **Uhhh... I thought prophecies were supposed to be all cryptic... This isn't even trying! Come on, DarkRoses!**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. **DID NOT SEE IT COMING! Wait... Who is the white tom?** "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **You didn't need to say to tell Jayfeather about the prophecy, you know. We've established that.**

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!** I hated it. Lol, I'm kidding, but you could use a spellcheck... Not capitalise the last names in the cats names... Tell us who is speaking, use a different line for the speaker... I'm getting off track.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That anonymous reviewer who said my account might get taken down, I've been thinking of taking everything down and moving, so if I do get banned for this, it'd be quite good for me, but thanks, if you ever read this!**

**Also sorry for the two year wait! Everything else will be updating soon, but this is right now because I commented on at least half of the story before I published any of it, so that should be faster updating.**

**(noot noot it's been so long I forgot how to add in line breaks help me)**

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **Drugs are bad! Drugs are bad!**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **Yeah, Jazzie-kun who she hates so much she didn't capitalise her name!**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches.** Starkit! I want to know how to wock! I want to wock wock quock quock wock wockity wock and free the sunlight from those nasty branches. **She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **Then her mum died... Coz I ate her on toast!**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning.** Shinning: A shiny shin. **"Today is important today." **Twice as important as usual. That's why she said it twice... And you thought it was an error!**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. **What, she didn't ask? Why not? **Then the she cat rememembered **dismembered** and remembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. **She squealed while excercising and being excited **Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked **...what? **outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **And they went to bed.**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **Uhhh... I hate to burst your bubble, Starkit, sweetheart, but it does. Also, I seriously doubt Jayfeather would take a mate from another Clan, considering his heritage.**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. **OHMIGOD HE STOLE MY LEG! HELP ME! And, she's not an apprentice, yet. If she was... Jeez, that was fast! Who's her mentor? Who? Is iiiittt... **He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. **Wut. I thought she'd had her ceremony. If she hadn't, why did you call her STARPAW!** "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **Mary-Sue.**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. **Because she isn't included with every body, even though it should be everybody. **Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. **It's more grey than purple, and because purple is a weird fur colour for cats, it makes sense that he would like it. Wait... Fireheart? (Foreshadowing!) **He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **I know tit too! No, wait... Oops...**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ **Why were they howling for her? They yowled in the books, don't they? **Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **Dawnsparkle looked at Starpaw and said "we hate you and we're sentencing you to death by firing squad. Bye, sweaty ;)" Then her and Jayfeather broke up, she went home to ShadowClan and Starpaw cried. Like if you crei everyteim.**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?** It means that Tigerstar and Hollyleaf will be killed by your Mary-Sueness.**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **Drop it! DROP IT! *Uses the Stare on Dark Roses*.**


End file.
